


The Summoning Circle

by LemonadeFeli24



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeFeli24/pseuds/LemonadeFeli24
Summary: The Summoning CircleBased on a very small prompt I found, wanted to extend the idea. Basically, Ludwig finds Gilbert's attempt to summon a demon, resulting in a incredible mess in his living room. However, he finds that he worries less about the mess when he meets the outcome of it all.Demon! ItalyHuman! GermanyShort One Shot(Read End Note for updates about my other works)
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Summoning Circle

Ludwig raised a brow as he stared down at the marking in the floor. Burnt into the carpet, a symbol of a cirlce and star- a typical summoning circle one would see in movies. Laid around it was various candles, lighters, books and a laptop. 

Gilbert chuckled, scooting back at the mess he made. "Uh.."

"Are you serious?" Ludwig called out, raising his arms in retortion to the mess strewn about, creating a large disturbance in the living room.

He raised a hand to his forehead. "Look, I'm not even mad about the circle, but do you know how much it's going to cost to get the carpet ripped? Gott, Gilbert, I just had the floors redone and waxed." The hand slid to run through his hair nervously. "The banquet is happening tomorrow- you just had to-" A grumble of frustration escape his lips. "It's not like we can just throw a blanket over it. No- it's in the carpet-"

The living room, other than the accident that lined the carpet, was spectacular. Glossy wooden floors, gorgeous black furniture that matched the elegant glass coffee table centered almost perfectly, not a single smudge on it. The large tv angled just right, lamps and plants dotted the corners. Any empty ledge was full of books, but instead for pretentious reasons, were some of his favorite works he would pay visits back to. Oh, tomorrow was to be elegant, crab puffs, caviar, some wine he imported in from Italy and another from France. Of course, it was work related, an attempt to get himself a raise (maybe even a promotion to manager of a department, at least his work for the past few years would be worth it.)

"Lud!" Gilbert moved, stacking his items together to make less of a mess. The candles he had stacked on top of the books tipped over to spread the mess, creating red droplets all over the floor, causing Ludwig to mentally sob- every drop an extra tear in his plans. "Calm down, bro, I didn't do it for nothing-"

"Oh? Then what did you do? This obviously was a childish idea of yours. Did you expect anything to actually happen? No, it's a joke. Couldn't have at least done it in your room-"

Gilbert groaned and suddenly took Ludwig by the shoulders to turn him around.  
"What are you doing-"

The sight of another person had him quickly pausing with his mouth ajar. Partially hiding behind his recliner was a brunette male, coming out slightly with curiousity. If his almost bare body did not take him by suprise, it surely was the reddish black claws- the protruding horns, the long tail that seemed to flop behind. "I'm sorry about the summoning circle, always make a lil bit of a mess.." His lips muttered, doe eyes darting down to glance at it and back up at.

"I.." Ludwig began.

Gilbert stared wide-eyed. "I so gotta tell the boys about this-" He darted out of the room to fetch his phone. "Don't go anywhere-"

Feliciano watched him curiously with a tilt of his head, stepping over to Ludwig. "Were you the one to summon me?" His hand reached to curiously grip his tie, transforming to that of a dainty one before trailing said hand down his chest before giving a heart warming smile. 

"I, uh..." Ludwig's wanted to settle back on something, which honestly the demon's hips seemed optimal. But he resorted to freezing in place. No he didn't but.. 

God where's Gilbert? This is his mess-

"Are you?" Feliciano reported, licking his lips with a dart of his tongue. 

Uh..

"Um, yes- yes I did." He answered with the pressure of the situation.

Feliciano's smile grew, "Ah, okay, well, I'm here to fulfill your desires and your wishes!"

"My what..?"

"Your desires! You know- anything you've wanted to try-!"

Ludwig deadpanned. No, Gilbert did not summon any normal demon. He summoned a god dam /incubus/. "I- wait I-"

"Don't tell me it was a mistake?"

He didn't want to admit it- but Ludwig's cheeks turned into a deep red. Despite being 22, he was still a virgin, not that he knew nothing about it, but he never got attached to anyone. Never got close enough...

And now here, a being literally crafted for that purpose was offering the chance of the lifetime. 

Ludwig glanced down to see before him better. The man was petite, slightly lean with strong hairless calves- his skin probably super smooth... his hair curly with a color to match those beautiful eyes that seemed allured with him. His chest built partially so he could see his pectorals under the revealing robes. His hips built in a feminine manner... 

"Uh- can we maybe sit and have a drink?"

"Oh, you want to to drink beforehand, I see-"

"No, no, something like coffee." Ludwig quickly explained.

".... Coffee? Like you.. ...we... how....." Feliciano's brain seemed to break momentarily. "I don't see what you mean. If you insinuating that you do not wish to have your desire fulfilled, I do not see why you requested me. I cannot go back till so, sir." He blinked his lashes. "Are you sure?" A sudden grip from Feliciano had him seriously reconsidering. "Uh, I just...well.."

Feliciano raised his head to gently nuzzle into Ludwig, "You're a very handsome human.." He mumbled. 

Ah...

Well...

Ludwig gently took his dainty hand, moving to head up the stairs. "You did change your mind?"

"I think it would help greatly." It wasn't that he had no frustration, sexually and socially. Work as well. And Feliciano was incredibly handsome...

Gilbert came down the stairs, moving aside when Ludwig came up the stairs with the demon. "Woah woah- where are you going?"

"Consider it payment for your mess." Ludwig grumbled, heading into his room.

"What about the mess?!" Gilbert tried to say to stop them from continuing. 

"What about it." All he returned before shutting the door.

Gilbert made a face, raising his hands in a similar manner the man had done earlier. "Not COOL, bro!" The voice on the phone in his hand kept speaking and he raised it to listen to it more. "Yeah- Yeah I can share it with you, it really works, Toni. Just make sure your stupid brother isn't around-" He continued down. 

"... yeah he was super cute.."

________________

The night was spectacular. And by morning, the demon had left without a trace. It had possibly been just the cure he needed as he seemed so refresh afterwards. 

Enough to get Ludwig motivated to quickly ordered a person to change out the carpets early in the morning and continue to prepare with everything planned that evening. 

He began cooking the food, making several calls to make sure it was all planned perfectly.

Around that evening, the party was set. Beautiful classical music playing in the back, a kitchen full of appetizers, plenty of spaces to chatter in his now perfect living room. And the doorbell suddenly rang, guests coming at different times while he greeted and let each one in.

Eventually it rang one more time, Ludwig chatting with a coworker as he opened it. "Ah, welcome to my humble abod- ahah-"  
Ludwig froze seeing the demon at his doorway- but this time without the horns or- or- the tail- and actually dressed properly in a suit.

"Hi again," The man raised a hand for him to kiss or greet. 

"I couldn't just let you go... I think you're absolutely adorable. Very talented too- Oo do I see Italian vintage wine?" He peeked, pressing up close to sneak by his way. "Let's get this party started shall we?"

Ludwig slowly closed the door blinking. So it was not a one night only deal... Not only does he have his brother to deal with. But now a handsome demon. Fantastic. 

**Author's Note:**

> A late night short creation I made while reading demon prompts for a larger idea for 'My handsome Devil'. I may leave that as a one shot and based this work with a new idea, but it will generally follow the same image/fluff/premise of them falling in love awkwardly and as friends. It will be after I finish Weeping Rock or Abadoned. Possibly after both, I really want to relax on works and making these one shots also slows down updates for them. 
> 
> But Abadoned Chapter 6 I will start writing soon, I have to do SATs and such, then I will have more time to write. But really, hope you enjoy this work! I don't care/feel I can write smut well, so I chose not to, but if someone would like to write it for me, I'll post add another chapter with it. It has to be grammatically correct and follow the same imagery and such. Otherwise, in the future I might right a second part for it.


End file.
